Giving In
by Lya Tsuki
Summary: Um desejo esquisito e um final mais ainda...RHrD


Desistindo  
  
por NightZephy - Traduzida por Lya M.  
  
Ela olhou o espelho na vazia Sala Comunal uma última vez.   
  
"Você poderia fazer algum coisa com esse cabelo, você sabe," o espelho disse, hostilmente.  
  
"Sim, bem, tem uma teia de aranha bem feia grudada no topo de sua moldura--e eu estou tentada a deixar aí," ela replicou, rindo quando o espelho pareceu querer sair da parede, movendo-se o máximo que podia para que a teia se solta-se.  
  
Ela não havia tido tempo para planejar e praparar uma verdadeira fantasia. Todo o trabalho extra de Poções que ela tinha que fazer havia deixado ela ocupada nas masmorras até um pouco antes do banquete começar. Em despeito às reclamações do espelho, ela achou que seu cabelo estava relativamente bom. Verdade, a brilhante, pequena máscara laranja que ela colocou na frente de seus olhos deixou seu cabelo um pouco armado até ela ajustar. Mas com um pouco de mágica, o cabelo cobriu as cordinhas elásticas nos lados da máscara perfeitamente.  
  
O banquete de Halloween estava um pouco diferente este ano. Normalmente, aqueles no mundo da magia não usavam fantasias especiais no Dia dos Mortos; mas um número de estudantes havia trazido a diversão das festas trouxas de vestir-se em elaboradas fantasias e figir que eram algo ou alguém que supostamente não eram. Assim, Dumbledore desistiu de lutar e tornou o simples banquete de Halloween no Salão Principal em uma bonita festa à fantasia.  
  
Aproximando-se do Salão Principal agora, ela respirou fundo. Fora um longo tempo até ela decisdir-se, mas agora ela estava determinada a terminar. Normalmente ela tinha ajuda de seus melhores amigos quando ela estava fazendo uma coisa tão arriscada como essa--mas aqueles dois não poderiam ajudar ela com algo como isso.  
  
Quando foi que ela começou a notar ele como mais que outros? Devia ter sido durante o segundo ano, quando ela começou a ver aquela coisa especial que ela queria nele. Ele sempre iria ser terrível e malvado com ela, mas ela descobriu aquela qualidade nele que parecia ser um desafio para ela--e muitas das vezes tentadora.  
  
Como ela adorava ver ele jogar agora que ele estava no time de quadribol! Voando com graça e com a facilidade que muitos experientes não tinham, ele girava e mergulhava, seus músculos visíveis por baixo da roupa verde e prateada. Como se fosse um deus Nórtico no topo do céu, seus cabelos loiros platinados repicados o dava o efeito de estar sempre iluminado.  
  
Depois do último jogo quando ele olhou para ela--ela achou que estava mergulhada em uma das piscinas congeladas e calafrios de excitação correram por todo seu corpo. Ela soube então que ela havia que agir para com esses sentimentos, ou trair uma parte de si mesma que já não podia negar.  
  
Ela queria--Draco.  
  
As luzes estavam baixas no Salão Principal, como ela esperava, e ela estava agradecida que as luzes estavam cobertas, dando mais apoio à sua missão. A usual elegância eclética do Halloween com suas luzes em abóboras flutuando no ar, e as silhuetas de pequenos brilhos alaranjados no teto do Salão Principal com uma fascinate beleza.  
  
"Hermione?" Ela reconheceu a voz como pertencendo à Neville, que ela havia ouvido se mostrar com sua fantasia de Cowboy Cantor--esporas, botas, chapéu, veiolão e tudo mais. Ela começou a virar para olhá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo ela pensou melhor. Como ela podia explicar o porquê de Hermione Granger estar andando até o lugar mais longe do Salão Principal, pronta para sentar-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa da Sonserina, para poder apenas ficar perto dele?  
  
Fingindo não ouvir Neville, ela andou até um grande grupo de estudantes e fez seu melhor para sumir na multidão. Mesmo que fosse quase imposdsível de se ver, ela notou dentro do salão que havia uma figura de cabelos vermelhos que se destacava na multidão, e ela sabia que haveria outra, um pouco mais baixa, de cabelos negros ao seu lado. Ron e Harry--ela teria que os evitar eles de todas as maneiras--ou nada em seu plano iria dar certo.  
  
As vezes ela perguntava para si mesma por que ela não estava mais atraída por um deles. Parecia que eles seriam mais "seu tipo"--e aquele sorriso de Ron certamente a dava arrepios cada vez. Mas as vezes ela ficava cheia de seus atos heróicos quando a escola inteira só falava naquilo. Ela decidiu então parar de pensar neles por esta noite.  
  
Lá estava ele, sentando como sempre entre Crabbe e Goyle, aquela tentadora seriedade dele quebrada algumas vezes por um esguio e sexy sorriso enquanto ele falava e ria com seus amigos. Ela sentou-se no final da mesa, tentando decidir o que faria.  
  
Mesmo que as mesas estivessem pilhadadas com suas tradicionais e deliciosas comidas e doces, ela sabia que os saltos de seu estômago estavam a avisando para não comer nada. De qualquer jeito, Draco não estava usando máscara--apenas alimentar-se de sua aparência era mais que necessário--por enquanto.  
  
Demorou alguns minutos até ele realizar que ela estava lá. Ele abriu sua boca para falar algo--sem dúvida algo sarcástico--para chamar atenção à presença dela entre os Sonserinos.  
  
Mas ela abriu seus olhos e tentou seu melhor para flertar, esperando que aquilo o fizesse saber de seus sentimentos para com ele.  
  
Sua boca ainda estava aberta, como se preparada para falar, Draco então olhou nos seus olhos, de repente sua expressão tornou-se perplexa e sua boca se fechou. Ele enrugou a testa e pensou, então meio que se levantou para olhar pelo enorme salão em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Parecendo olhar diretamente para Harry e Ron por alguns segundos, ele olhou de volta para ela com um olhar questionável e voltou a sentar-se devagar em sua cadeira, ignorando os reuídos que seus guarda-costas faziam.  
  
Draco pegou seu garfo novamente e continuou sua refeição, mas olhando para a imagem dela em seu prato, ele simplesmente colocou seu garfo de lado outra vez.  
  
Ela o olhou com cuidado, tentando memorizar cada movimento que ele fez.  
  
A atenção que ela estava dando para ele parecia o fazer desconfortável no começo; mas mesmo de longe ela podia ver em suas pupilas dilatas que seus flertes o haviam deixando intrigado.  
  
Algum tempo depois, a maioria das pessoas estava saindo das mesas e Dumbledore agitou-se para transformar o hall. Batendo palmas três vezes, o diretor moveu as mesas para longe para criar uma pista de dança. Legiões de morcegos voaram pelo Salão Principal, anexando às paredes finas teias de aranha, que brilhavam no escuro.  
  
Agora que ele estava de pé, ela notou que ele estava de fato usando uma fantasia. Coberto de couro preto da cabeça aos pés, ele parecia estar vestido como aquele trouxa famoso do fime dos anos 50--parecia que ele tinha saltado do poster que ela havia visto em uma loja uma vez. Pensando que a jaqueta que ele vestia o caia muito bem, não foi isso que ela notou de primeira.  
  
Corando um pouco por causa de seus próprios sentimentos, ela tentou não olhá-lo tão obviamente. Ela estava afim de algo mau e delicioso--e ele estava parado dez passos dela em calças de couro pretas, olhado-a de cima a baixo.  
  
A paciência de Draco pareceu esgotar--ele andou até ela até estarem a centímetros de distância e olhou dentro de seus olhos, sem esconder o fato de que ele estava mais que incomodado com sua atenção.  
  
"Eu não sei o que você está tramando, Granger, mas continue olhando assim para mim e você vai ter o que seus olhos estão pedido," Draco disse, sugestivamente.  
  
"Acha mesmo? Como isso poderia ser possível?" ela zombou, embaraçada de estar falando uma coisa daquelas.  
  
"Dance comigo e poderemos ver se conseguimos descobrir." Draco puxou ela pela mão para o meio da pista de dança.  
  
A batida da música não conseguia acompanhar as batidas de seu coração, ela estava quase dolorosamente ciente do que a proximidade de seu corpo contra o dela a fazia sentir. O ritmo da música tomou controle dela e ela esqueceu-se de tudo exceto ele. Olhando para baixo, ela notou que esteve olhando demais quando Draco colocou um dedo embaixo de seu queixo e levantou os olhos dela para olhar os dele.  
  
"Encontrou algo que você goste?" ele perguntou, segurando seu olhar com seus olhos enquanto ele segurava as mãos dela e descia para os lados de seu corpo. Ele parou assim que chegou ao topo de suas calças negras de couro, puxando suas mãos até sua cintura e segurando-as lá. O movimento de seu corpo mexendo-se por baixo das calças de couro a fez tremer.  
  
"Não consegue tirar seus olhos de mim, não é?" Draco perguntou. "Eu não sei o que possuiu você esta noite, mas vamos ver se conseguimos fazer algo para satisfazer essa sua pequena loucura."  
  
Escorregando seus braços até completamente cobrir sua cintura em apenas um movimento, Draco puxou seu corpo contra o dele e quase rudemente pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Forçando seus lábios a se separaram, ele a beijou profundamente até ela estar com medo de desmaiar ou do jeito que o beijo dela a fazia se sentir.  
  
"Que droga, Granger, aquela estúpida enfermeira fez um bom trabalho com seus dentes!" ele disse, parando por um momento e lambendo seus lábios molhados. "Mmmm--Eu acho que verifiquei cada um deles--eles estão muito bons e tudo o mais. Mas talvez eu tenha perdido um ou dois bem atrás--É melhor tentarmos de novo."  
  
Ela mal teve tempo de tomar ar antes que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente.  
  
De repente ela sentiu uma forte batida e Draco separou-se de sua boca e de seu corpo. Os dois olharam para o lado para encontrar um punho diretamente apontado para o rosto de Draco. Atrás do punho, ela viu outros rostos, que subitamente pararam de dançar para ver o que parecia ser a briga do século.  
  
"Malfoy--tire suas mãos nojentas dela e deixe elas bem longe!" Ron disse irritado. Ron agarrou o braço dela e puxou ela para seu lado.  
  
"Ei, é melhor você falar com a sua namoradinha, Weasley," Draco replicou. "Eu não estou certo se fui eu quem fiz isso, mas eu pareço ser tudo o que ela quer esta noite."  
  
Ron não pareceu se preocupar com o que Hermione queria, ele apenas continuou encarando Malfoy com um olha furioso, "Por que, você--" Ron preparou-se para lhe dar um soco, mas uma mão o segurou.  
  
"Ron?" uma familiar voz o questionou.  
  
"Não agora, Hermione,"Ron respondeu, focando em seu alvo. Mas alguns segundos depois, a expressão de Ron mudou para uma de confusão;a voz de Hermione devia ter vindo de trás dele, não da frente dele, onde ela se encontrava.  
  
Ron baixou seu punho e andou um passo para trás para encontrar uma outra Hermione à suas costas.  
  
"O que diabos--?" ele perguntou, seu olhar passando de uma para outra.  
  
As duas Hermiones simplesmente pararam com suas bocas abertas, olhando uma para a outra, como fizeram todos que estavam no salão.  
  
Surpreendentemente, Draco foi o primeiro a falar entre todos eles. Suas sobrancelhas sumindo debaixo da franja, enquanto ele murmurava, "Epere um pouco..."  
  
Agarrando a Hermione mais próxima dele, aquela da qual os dentes ele havia apreciado tão recentemente, ela a puxou para ele e cobriu sua boca com a dele mais uma vez.  
  
O tom de pele de Ron ficou de repente um tanto verde e ele teve que virar-se para não ver a imagem atrás dele.  
  
A Hermione atrás de Ron pareceu como se sua boca estivesse enchido assim que Draco a beijou. Ela segurou uma mão sobre sua boca e correu para o toalete feminino.  
  
Draco finalmente saiu do beijo e olhou para a garota na frente dele. "Pansy? O que diabos você está fazendo como Granger?"  
  
"Você vem me ignorando ultimamente--e eu apenas queria chamar um pouco de sua atenção," Pansy disse.  
  
"Bem--funcionou," Draco admitiu. "Poção Polissuco?"  
  
Pansy-como-Hermione afirmou.  
  
"Por que, Pansy--Eu não sabia que você tinha com você," Draco disse quase orgulhosamente. Ele pausou um momento, então pareceu como se tivesse uma idéia. "Quanto tempo mais você vai ficar assim?"  
  
"Eu não sei ao certo," Pansy respondeu. "Pelo menos mais duas horas ou algo assim.  
  
Draco sorriu malicioso e jogou um braço em volta dela, começando a levá-la para fora do hall. "Ótimo--vamos ir brincar."  
  
---  
  
Hermione retornou do toalete para encontrar Ron e Harry a esperando na porta para o jardins.  
  
"Eu fico pensando por que Pansy fez uma grande coisa em tirar a sujeira da mesa atrás da minha," Hermione disse enquanto aproximava-se dos dois melhores amigos. "Ela deve ter pego um dos meus fios de cabelo para colocar na poção."  
  
"Sentindo-se melhor?" Harry perguntou enquanto ela tomava o ar que entrava pela porta.  
  
"É melhor agora que eu não estou os assistindo," Hermione disse. "Mas eu tenho que esquecer as coisas que eles estão fazendo enquanto ela parece comigo, e ele irá fazer coisas que...urgh!!!" Ela tremeu ao leve pensamento.  
  
"Droga, Hermione! Eu não havia pensado nisso!" Ron disse irritado. "Por Merlin, agora eu tenho que não pensar nisso também." Ron pausou por um momento, olhando para o espaço, então balançou sua cabeça como se tivesse que apagar. "Urgh--Eu preciso de uma Cerveja Amanteigada!"  
  
"Eu também," Harry concordou, preparando-se para seguir Ron até a mesa de bebidas. "Você vem com a gente, Hermione?"  
  
"Não, vocês vão. Eu estarei lá em um minuto."  
  
Hermione olhou seus dois melhores amigos andarem para longe, culpando-se em lançar um segundo olhar para a adorável parte de trás de Ron.  
  
"Haha--Ron em couro preto," ela disse para si mesma, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. Ela continuou o olhando pensativamente enquanto ele andava--mas logo seu sorriso sumiu e suas sobrancelhas levantaram.  
  
"Hmmmm...," ela pensou, considerando agora e olhando para as abóboras acima dela sem realmente as ver. "Hmmmm...Ron em couro preto..." 


End file.
